


Drabble: Twirling

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Star Wars RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-07
Updated: 2005-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Drabble: Twirling

"Ever ridden a motorbike?" Ewan asked one day as Hayden was tripping over his feet to keep up with him. He was taller than Ewan so it was an effort to not walk ahead of him. If he did, he couldn't follow Ewan around.

"No." Not that he didn't want to, of course, but he wasn't going to ask.

"Want to come with me on Saturday?"

_Stay calm._ Hayden shrugged like it was nothing. "Sure."

Three days later, when Hayden has his arms around Ewan's waist, he's grateful that Ewan can't see him. His erection alone...he'd never live that down.


End file.
